Regrets
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: In the process of revision. When fifteen year old Roy and Riza find out they are pregnant, they do whatever they can to make their son have a wonderful life. Fifteen years later, their child comes back into their life, though with disadvantages. Royai
1. Chapter 1

The knock on the door interrupted a teenage Roy Mustang from slumber. He stood from his bed, wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He was fifteen-years old, still living with his Mother, and going to high school.

His black hair that stuck out was messy on him, and needed a good brushing. His onyx eyes looked tired, and hardly awake from bed. His Mother made sure to note this to him as he walked past the living room to get to the front door.

"Riza? What is it?" Roy asked as he opened the door to see his girlfriend. She was just months younger than him, a fifteen-year old as well. Riza had short blonde hair that stopped at the base of her neck and brown eyes. She looked a lot more awake than him, and dressed in clothing that was more appropriate for it being noon. She dawned a white shirt that was ruffled slightly and a small dark blue skirt that hardly reached her knees.

"Roy, I need to talk to you.." Riza trailed off. She scratched the back of her neck as she was in thought, and bit her lip slightly. She didn't seem happy about whatever she had to speak about. "In private, Roy."

"Alright," Roy said, scratching the back of his neck as well. "I'll get dressed and we can go somewhere to talk." Riza nodded as Roy lead her through the door of his home and they walked into his bedroom.

Roy changed his clothing quickly, and brushed his hair and teeth. Riza stayed sitting on his bed in deep thought. Whatever she wanted to talk about didn't seem to be a happy thing, and Roy was trying to prepare himself for whatever it may be.

Eventually, they were able to get out of the house and go to somewhere they always went together when they left. The parking lot everyone went to for making out or having sex in the car.

Roy and Riza did have sex there once. Once, and only once. The other times they managed to have sex was in Roy's bedroom, or even Riza's.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Roy asked quietly once they reached the area. Roy hadn't taken his car or anything, but instead they decided to walk. Riza thought it would be better for them to do so, anyway.

"It's about what happened a few months ago, Roy," Riza started. Roy began to ask what had happened a few months ago, though was ignored by Riza. She just continued to speak. "Roy, a few months ago, we had sex, and it resulted in something bad."

"Bad?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't understand what she meant by _bad_.

"Very bad, Roy." Riza gave a soft sigh as she spoke this. Roy didn't know what to think of when she said this. How was he supposed to interpret it?

"You're..?" Roy trailed off. He didn't even want to ask this.

"I'm pregnant, Roy." Riza said softly with a sigh. It was only the beginning of a disastrous experience.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Roy asked softly. He waited for the answer that he knew wouldn't be a good one.<p>

"I guess we can't keep it, huh?" Riza asked as she looked down at her lap. The two were currently situated on a bench at the make out area.

"We can't." Roy said quickly. The two sat in silence over the matter, neither of them willing to give any suggestions which would cause the other to lash out, or get upset and possibly even start crying. Roy was mostly concerned with this.

"Should we give it up for adoption?" Riza asked.

"That would be the most logical thing to do.." Roy trailed off. He couldn't bear the thought of giving his child up for adoption. Roy had grown up without a Father, only a Mother to support him and take care of him, and it wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world. Of course, if they gave the baby up for adoption, the child wouldn't have to worry about such a thing.

"I guess that's what we'll be doing, then." Riza said as she stood from the bench, lightly brushing off any debris that may have found it's way on her skirt.

"Are you ready to tell the folks?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ready when you are."

* * *

><p>"Pregnant? It isn't possible! You can't be pregnant!" Roy's Mother exclaimed in shock when she heard the news. Her golden eyes were wide and her black hair that was so much like her son's had fallen out of it's regular bun and was laying astray on her shoulders.<p>

"It's very much possible, and it's very much true." Riza said, not bothering to look up from her lap as she spoke. She didn't want to possibly be murdered as her Father would surely do when she would return home.

"It's true, Mother. I know that we made the mistake of having sex before marriage, but we're taking care of our..surprises maturely." Roy explained to his Mother.

"Maturely?" she raised an eyebrow. "Just explain to me how maturely you're handling this by yourselves?"

"Well," Riza started, looking at Roy for the encouragement that he gladly gave. "Roy and I decided that we can't take care of an infant on our own, we're too young. So, we're giving our son or daughter up for adoption." she explained.

"Adoption? Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Now, we'll just have to give a call to your Father and see exactly what he thinks about this little idea." the woman said as she lifted her phone off of it's cradle.

"No, please," Riza suddenly begged. "Allow me to tell my Father on my own."

"Very well, you two may tell him on your own. I suggest you do it before tomorrow morning." they were told before they left.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to tell your Dad?" Roy asked as they took their sweet time walking down the block of the neighborhood to go to Riza's house.<p>

"I have absolutely no idea," Riza gave a groan. "He'll probably want to send me to some home for unwed teenage mothers until the baby will get adopted."

"Well..if that happens, I'll stay here and I'll wait for you to get back." Roy promised.

"Would you, really?" Riza smiled. "Oh, Roy, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met." they were suddenly interrupted by the screen door of Riza's house opening and a scream from her Father emitting in the air.

"Riza! Get back in this house now!" the voice of an angry Father filled the air and the blonde flinched as she realized that she was going to have to tell him.

"Don't let him hit me, Roy," Riza said, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she took Roy by the hand and walked into the house. "Hello, Daddy." Riza said quietly.

"Don't _Daddy_ me," the man who's hair was slightly darker colored than Riza's spat out. "Mustang's mom called me, I know there's something bad you want to tell me."

"Sir, Riza's pregnant," Roy said, guarding the blonde girl with all his ability. "I want you to allow her to give the baby up for adoption, and then we'll live our lives pretending as if it never happened."

"Pregnant? Adoption?" the man suddenly smirked. Something that made Roy and Riza uneasy. "Sure, I'll get everything set up. Don't you worry your pretty little heads over anything."

"Yes, Daddy, we'll trust you." Riza said, taking the hand she still clutched and leading Roy out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm starting to change it up from what I wrote up in my notebook, so updates my be a little bit longer while I figure this out.**

* * *

><p><em>A small boy with golden hair ran around. He looked around 13 years old. He was smiling and laughing. <em>

"_Dad!" _

Roy suddenly woke up. He was drenched in cold sweat. He couldn't believe it had already been 15 years since the small boy was taken out of his arms. Roy glanced over to the calendar.

Yep, February 3rd. His birthday. His little boy's birthday.

"Roy, we have to get going." Riza said walking in. She was a lot more calm then she was as a teenager. Having a baby did this. She was taller, she had a larger breast size.

They were normal for any woman who just finished nursing. Riza kept her blonde hair up in a spiky bun, and never showed much emotion.

Not often anyway. Roy sat up. He had gotten a foot taller and was now 6 feet tall. He still looked pretty much the same, except all of his chubbiness was gone.

"What do we have to do next?" Roy asked.

"Two teenagers are getting married at the small oak church. Their friends hired us as security." Riza explained strapping her fun on the thigh under her lilac dress. Her hair was down, unlike usual.

"Disguise?" Roy asked getting into his tuxedo.

"The friends don't want the couple to know about us. If anyone asks, we are someone named Jessica's cousins." Riza put her black heels on, and adjusted Roy's tux bow.

"What would a couple of kids need security for?" Roy asked.

"Apparently a man raped the girl, and got her pregnant. The boy told everyone it was his baby so they could get married, but only their two friends know the real story. Apparently the man wants rights. I just don't understand why they wont let him have any."

"Maybe they want to protect the baby." Roy said.

"Maybe.." Riza trailed off.

They had been married ever since the day they told their mother about the pregnancy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pregnant?" What the hell! You dirty whore! How dare you talk my precious baby into sticking his pure no-no place into your filthy cunt!" Roy's mother stood up, and slapped Riza so hard, she fell out of her chair.<em>

"_DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BITCH!" Roy. Was. _Pissed. _He then slapped his mother to the ground, and picked Riza up. _

_Riza held onto Roy for hear life. Roy started to walk out, and heard, "Why would you do this, Roy? Your father already died. Now your gonna leave me all alone for trash?" The old woman asked. _

_Roy carefully put Riza down, and walked towards his mother._

"_Don't…you…_EVER_…call…her…trash…_EVER_…again!" Roy then walked out carrying Riza. _

"_Are we going to tell my parents now?" Riza asked._

"_No. We are going to my apartment that I share with Maes. We will write your parents a letter explaining everything. If they are interested, they will find us."_

* * *

><p>They never looked, or wanted to know if Riza and Roy were alright.<p>

"Riza…do you think what we did was right?" Roy asked.

"For _him_?"

"Yes."

"I think…I think he is in a better place now. Hopefully he is happy wherever he is." Riza said. Roy kissed her lightly and looked out at the church.

They parked and walked in seeing a young boy looking as nervous as he did, but happy. That was something they had in common.

They were both happy when they married their pregnant girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that was sweet. I wrote this a while ago, so I am still figuring things out on how to change it up, and I am starting to wonder what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this. I must have been motivated.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a role or something!**

* * *

><p>Roy smiled as he remembered his own wedding.<p>

_Riza smiled. She was wearing a cheap, but still beautiful, wedding dress. She only had a small bump showing. Her blonde hair was curled by Maes` girlfriend. Gracia-Maes` girlfriend, was walking Riza down the isle._

_It was supposed to be the father's job, but Riza's father didn't want anything to do with the family. Even then, it was supposed to be a man's job._

_Riza and Gracia were best friends, so they didn't find it weird in the slightest. _

_Gracia was wearing a green spring dress, and her short brown hair had little flowers in it. Maes was wearing a tux, and standing next to Roy, as his best man._

_Once they were bound together by life, Roy and Riza drove back to their new crappy house, and celebrated their love._

* * *

><p>The teenagers kissed and Ran off with smiles.<p>

Roy glanced over at Riza, and saw emotions begging to be let out. Once the building was cleared out, Riza stood where the bride would stand.

Roy got up, and stood where the groom would stand.

"Do you remember when we were here?" Roy asked Riza.

"As clear as day." She replied. Riza placed a small hand on her abdomen. "I miss the feeling of having a human life in there." Riza whispered.

"Do you regret the choice we made?" Roy asked. Riza shook her head.

"You already asked that. I answered you, that he's in a better place. We did the right thing." Riza said as tears stained her porcelain face.

The happily married couple walked out to their car. Roy drove home so they could play around and get their spirits up.

* * *

><p>It was late at night. Roy sat up as his phone rang. He was groggy, but picked up the phone. Je saw the caller I.D was his boss.<p>

"Hello?" Roy answered.

"You need to get to Mercy hospital right now. There has been an accident and your on the emergency contact." Roy instantly thought of his mother. Or his older sister who moved out after his father died.

"I'll be there right away."

Riza's eyes widened as Roy hung up. "Mercy hospital?" Riza asked. Roy nodded.

They pulled into the parking lot with a wary look on both of their faces. They walked into the hospital with linked hands expecting their parents to have been in the accident.

A doctor walked up to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Mustang. 'm glad you're here. You may be surprised, but this woman put you on her emergency contacts. I know I was." The doctor paused.

"Her name was Trisha Elric." The doctor explained.

"Trisha Elric? Doesn't ring a bell." Roy said.

"I've never known anyone named Trisha." Riza said.

"Well, we will show you hre body, and tomorrow you can talk to her sons to see if you met them." The doctor said. He led them through the long corridor.

They walked past the delivery rooms, and Roy's eyes widened along with Riza's.

* * *

><p>"<em>Push! You can do it!" Roy encouraged Riza. They were finally having their baby. The little one they would hold close, and love for eternity. <em>

"_I don't think I can have it! It's too big, Roy!" Riza was sweaty and panting. The doctor was urging her to push, but she was too tired to care about the doctor._

_Then she thought about the baby. What would happen to it if Riza gave up? She suddenly began to push as hard as she could until a baby's cry rang In the room._

"_It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed. Roy cut the umbilical cord, and held the little golden eyed boy. _

"_My son. Our son. We have a son, Riza." Roy said handing the small babe to Riza. Her pearly white teeth showing in her smile. _

"_He's perfect." Riza said._

* * *

><p>"Here's the body." The doctor said. Roy looked at it with Riza.<p>

"We don't recognize her." Roy said.

"That's alright, you'll talk with her sons tomorrow then." The doctor said. As Roy and Riza were walking out, and old woman stopped them. She looked like a nurse.

"Your that couple that had the baby boy exactly 15 years ago, right? I helped deliver the little one." The nurse explained.

"Oh yes. Thank you for helping with the delivery of our son." Riza said.

"No problem. Tell the birthday boy I said hi." The nurse then excused herself and Roy and Riza left for home.

For some reason when they stopped driving, they were not at home. They were at their old house from when they were teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Some unwanted memories are going to be awakened. Next chapter, you get to find out what happened to their beloved golden eyed son. Well...you probably already figured it out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long. Starts with a flashback, but it will end...eventually. Only two flashbacks in this one! **

* * *

><p><em>Roy was eating cereal while Riza was trying to breast feed their crying son. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. <em>

_Riza set the baby down on the couch, and answered the door. _

"_Hello, how can I help you?" Riza said exhaustedly. A woman in a suit stood in front of Riza with a clip board. _

"_Your neighbors called child protective services-me-on you, but your only a mere child yourself." The woman said._

"_Riza picked up the crying baby and held him close. "I'm sorry. We haven't been able to stop his cries." Riza explained. _

"_It's quite alright. May I come in? I want to talk to you about your baby." The woman said._

"_Oh yes! Please come in." Riza said rocking the small infant._

_The woman-Margret, her name tag said-sat down in one of the chairs next to Roy, who was still eating the cereal shirtless._

_Riza kept rocking the wailing baby._

"_May I try?" Margret asked. _

"_Sure." Riza said handing the baby to Margret. Margret began to rock the babe, and then she tried to hum. The golden eyed infant stopped crying. She then handed the boy to Riza._

"_How'd you do that?" Riza and Roy asked in unison. _

"_Miss-"_

"_Mrs. Mustang."_

"_Oh so you got married."_

"_Of course we did."_

"_Alright. I wanted to talk to you about the sake of your baby. Do you want him to grow up with two people who cant even afford new clothes? Or do you want me to take him to a safe place?" Margret asked._

"_I want my baby in my arms." Riza said. _

"_Please, just consider. How long have you even had him?" _

"_We brought him home from the hospital today. It's his first day in his new world." Roy explained._

"_Look, if you give him to me to put him up for adoption, we will pay your hospital bill." The brunette explained._

"_Roy…should we do this, for him?" Riza asked._

_Roy nodded. "If you want to." _

"_Alright." Riza hugged the baby tight before he was ripped out of her arms. The infant started screaming from being separated from his mother. "ED-"_

* * *

><p>"-WARD!" Alphonse Elric shouted to wake his brother. Ed's golden eyes opened, but he shut them real fast.<p>

"Brother! I know your awake. We have to go with mom to the store today. We're actually going to Central today. Can you believe it?"

"Not at all." Ed groaned. "I had that dream again." Ed whispered.

"Again? Brother, you've had that dream for as long as I can remember." Al said.

"I know. I've always had that dream. The man looking at me. He looks shocked. For some reason, I always call him, dad. When I do, he looks happy, and shocked. Sometimes he looks scared. This dream confuses me so much. I hate it, everything about it." Ed said.

Just then Trisha Elric walked in.

"Boys! Get ready to go to the store in Central. I might buy you something." Trisha said.

"Mom, we're not babies anymore. We're teenagers. You can't bribe us with anything." Ed said,

Trisha smiled and rolled her eyes. "My boys get bigger, smarter, and funnier by the minute." Trisha smiled as she walked out.

On the ride to Central, Ed couldn't help but remember something he wondered about.

* * *

><p><em>Riza walked into the adoption agency with Roy to see their child one last time. Riza and Roy were both wearing black clothing, and Riza had tears down her face. <em>

_Roy was struggling to keep the tears at bay. He was trying to stay strong for Riza. They saw their little baby with his blonde tufts showing._

_Roy broke down. He cried. Riza cried, and picked the babe up from the small cradle. _

"_My baby! I'm so sorry!" Riza shouted through her tears._

"_This is for the best." Roy whispered._

_Riza put a little not in the boy's blanket. "You make sure when your older you read this. I want you to know about your real parents, and why we couldn't keep you." Riza said, backing away from the cradle after putting the newborn child in it._

"_We're so sorry, my son." Roy said._

* * *

><p>"MOM!" Al screamed. Ed awake from his daydream to see that their car was flipped over completely. Ed felt sticky. He tried to look to his right, but Al grabbed his head.<p>

"Don't look. It wont hurt as much if you don't look." Al said. Ed's eyes widened as he saw his mother in the driver seat.

Her own gray eyes were widened. She was pale, and limp, which worried Ed. He then saw the glass shard which was stuck inside of her chest.

"Mom?" Ed asked in a small shaky voice.

"Al? what's wrong with me?" Al didn't answer. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, AL?" Ed shouted. He went to raise his right arm to grab Al, but found it was gone.

Ed looked to his right. His arm was completely chopped off. He screamed.

"That's not al, brother." al said looking at what once was Ed's left leg, Ed clutched his bloody arm socket. He was now pale, and clammy. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Alphonse. Are you alright? Your not injured are you?" Ed asked. It was just like him to worry about someone else in his time of need.

"Brother, I'm fine. We just need to get you to the hospital." Al said.

"Is mom..?" Ed asked. Al nodded quietly. Ed suddenly went into a coughing fit. "What crashed into us?" Ed asked.

"A truck." Al said pointing to a large truck in front of them. Ed threw up on the floor. It was too much for him to handle.

"Don't worry, brother. Someone is on their way looking for us." Al said rubbing Ed's back. "Maybe if we wait, someone will find us." Al finished.

"We don't have time for that. We could be waiting for hours. We haven't had breakfast, and we don't have any food. I know your already hungry. You think there's a trucker radio in that truck?" Ed asked panting hard.

"Maybe, but I don't think I would be able to get it." Al said.

"Don't be silly. I'm not letting you go up there. I'm doing it." Ed said looking for something he could use as a tourniquet.

Al ripped cloth from his mother's apron. He began wrapping Ed's arm and leg sockets with Trisha's clothes.

"Brother, I can't let you do that! Your hurt! You need to sit and rest." Al said.

"Al. This is the only way we're going to be able to get out of here. You can yell at me later, but right now, I'm saving our asses!" Ed shouted.

Al tried to argue, but Ed jumped over to the truck that had some parts on fire. "Be careful!" Ed heard Al shouted. Ed grabbed the truck radio out of the corpse's hand.

'_Hello, is anyone there?_' The radio said.

"Help.." Ed said before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatic. My sister waited an hour for me to finish this! She was so lonely while I was writing...she's always lonely when I write...sucks for her because I <em>love <em>to write! R&R PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Brother!: Al shouted. When he saw Ed pass out, he was so scared. Just then, an ambulance, and a police vehicle came by. Maes Hughes walked out of the police car.

He ran over to Alphonse as soon as he saw him. "Are you alright, kid?" Hughes asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. My brother is in that truck! You have to help him!" Al screamed. Hughes` eyes widened. He knew who Trisha Elric was. He knew who Alphonse Elric was. He especially knew who Edward Elric was.

He was the one who got him to that home. Trisha was unable to have kids for the time being. After she had Edward for a year, she had a miracle. She got pregnant with Alphonse.

Hughes had been keeping tabs on Ed, not telling anyone. He didn't want Roy or Riza to know.

Jean Havoc came out of the ambulance with Heymans Breda. Vato Falman came out of the same police moments after Hughes.

Hughes jumped into the truck. He didn't care about the risks. That was his godson in there! When Hughes saw the fragile boy laying on the ground, his heart skipped a beat.

he picked the bleeding boy up, and walked out as fast as he could without jostling the boy.

"Ed." Hughes whispered.

"Brother!" Al shouted. He ran over to Hughes and Ed. "My brother needs to go to the hospital!" Al shouted. Hughes nodded.

"Your mother is in the ambulance. I can take you and your brother," Hughes wouldn't dare give away his knowledge about the short boy. "to the hospital." Hughes finished.

Hughes laid down the boy in the police vehicle. Al got in the car next to Ed.

Havoc and Breda took Trisha to the morgue, and Hughes and Falman took Ed and Al to the hospital. Ed flat lined more than a few times, but in the end he was alright.

* * *

><p>"Brother? Are you awake?" Al asked quietly. Ed sighed. "Brother? Come on. Are you sleeping?" Al asked once more.<p>

"No, I'm training to die." Ed groaned.

"I brought you something to eat, brother." Al said showing Ed a tray of food.

"Thanks, Al." Ed said.

"I got some juice too." Al showed the juice box to Ed.

"What about you, Al? You need to eat something too." Ed croaked.

"I got some food while you were asleep." Al uttered. Ed attempted to eat his food silently. He couldn't seem to get his left hand to wrap around the plastic spork correctly.

"Brother, let me help." Al picked up the while plastic the hospital liked to called silverware, and held up some of the mush to Ed's mouth.

"I'm not a baby, Al." Ed stated. Al smiled.

"I know, but I want to be able to help you, and if this is the only way, then so be it." Al said feeding his elder brother.

"Some man is coming to talk to us tomorrow." Al said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"He is on mom's emergency contacts. I think he is supposed to help us." Al said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Ed replied.

* * *

><p><strong>No Roy and Riza in this chapter, but I needed to get the brother's up to the point of the present where Riza and Roy are. REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Roy, having taken the day off when Riza couldn't, entered the hospital. He walked nervously to the room of which he knew his was in. Damn, why hadn't he done this years ago?

Why hadn't he put in any EFFORT to even SEE his son?Roy knocked on the door gently, not wanting to wake anyone, but wanting to be heard."Come in." A light tenor answered.

Roy opened the door slowly, his eyes widened at the sight of the blond boy in the bed. His entire right arm was gone!

I.V's went under the blankets, to no doubt connect to this boy's thigh, and another went into the crook of his elbow. Golden eyes looked at him warily, obviously exhausted. This was his son. This was Edward.A bronze-haired boy sat next to the bed.

His hands were folded neatly on his lap as brown eyes peered up at Roy

."Hi," he said kindly, "Are you the man who was on our mother's emergency contact list?"

"Trisha..?"

"Yes."

"Yeah..." Roy couldn't wrench his eyes from the sight of his son; who had undoubtedly HAD to have gone through, and still going through, immense trauma.

"I'm Roy," the older man said suddenly, "Roy Mustang."

"Alphonse Elric." the bronze-haired boy replied, holding out his hand. Roy shook it softly before holding his left hand out to his son. The boy looked at it for a moment before turning his gaze to the window.

"His names Edward Elric. He's my older brother." Alphonse explained sheepishly.

"What happened?"

"We were in a car accident. My brother lost his arm and most of his leg while our mother, as you must know, was killed."

"And you?"

"I turned out unscathed." Alphonse said solemnly. Many pregnant moments passed as Roy looked over his son, Al looked over him, and Ed examined the window view.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Roy asked suddenly, making the poor boy jump. He shrugged, after recovering, though."So so?"

"Mm."

'Well, at least it's something, right?' Roy thought hopefully, 'When would be the time...to tell him the truth? That he was adopted... Not now. Right now he already has enough on his plate, I don't want to add the fact that the woman who called herself his mother his whole life really wasn't related to him in any way and, on top of that, have some stranger tell him so.'

Roy decided that he would get better known with the boy before telling him anything about the adoption.

"Do you have a wife, Mr. Mustang?" Al asked.

"It's just Roy, and yes I do. Her name is Riza." Roy said smiling.

"Do you have kids?" Al asked. That hit a sore spot for Roy. He wanted to shout out that Ed was his son, but he knew he couldn't.

"No." Roy lied through his teeth.

"Why not?" The innocent little boy asked. Roy felt like he was pinched in the heart.

"Well, my wife and I don't want to have any children right now. We're waiting for the right time."

"Well, how long have you been married?" Al asked.

"15 years." Roy said smiling. 15 years more than their parents said they would be married, that's for sure.

"How old are you?" Al asked curiously. Roy smiled. Was Ed like this too?

"I'm 30, same as my wife." Roy said.

"But that means you've been married since you were 15, why did you get married so young?" Al asked more. The kid was full of questions.

"My wife got pregnant, so we got married."

"You lied!" Al shouted.

"I did not. Our son was given up for adoption the day he was born." Roy said. "Now I get to ask you boys some questions." Roy said.

"Go ahead." Al said, excited to see what he would be asked.

"How old are you two?" Roy asked.

"I'm 14, and brother's-"

"My birthday was yesterday.." Ed cut Al off in a whisper. The two stared at the golden blonde boy in shock for minutes that seemed endless. Eventually, a nurse walked in.

"Visiting hours are over." She said. Roy nodded.

"I'll come see you boys tomorrow. Maybe my wife can come too." Roy said before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>My friend Brianna, and RomiofAmestria, was the nicest person in the WORLD! She wrote most of this chapter. She wrote it all the way to Roy thinking about telling Ed about the adoption. I wrote the rest. So she deserves more credit to this than me! REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is like the last one from the brothers point of view, except shorter. I didn't want to make you guys go through the pain of reading the exact same thing twice, so I changed the end to Ed's way.**

* * *

><p>Ed and Al were supposed to see that man. They didn't want to. More like Ed didn't want to. Al was a little excited, and Ed was uneasy.<p>

Ed stared at the window. He didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to stare at the window, and wake up from this nightmare.

His mother had died, and he saw her do so. He watched his little brother cry, he lost his own limbs.

There was a light knock on the door. The person on the outside was being considerate. "Come in." Al said lightly.

The door opened slowly as a man with black hair and onyx eyes opened the door. He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants. He had pale skin, and looked almost…nervous?

Ed looked at him warily. He was very tired, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Hi," Al said kindly, "Are you the man who was on our mother's emergency contact list?"

"Trisha..?"

"Yes."

"Yeah…" The man wouldn't stop looking at Ed. Al stared at him as he watched his brother. "I'm Roy," The older man said suddenly, "Roy Mustang."

"Alphonse Elric." Al replied, holding out his hand. Roy shook Al's hand and Roy held his hand out to Ed. Ed looked at it before turning his gaze back to his window.

"His names Edward Elric. He's my older brother." Al explained sheepishly. Ed began to tune out the rest of the conversation as he realized one thing.

This was the man from his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter might take a bit since I am having problems, but I am going to get on it as soon as I can.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I seriously did not know it would be this quick before I got the next chapter done...10 minutes...wow..**

* * *

><p>The next day, Roy came by again. He didn't bring Riza. She had a mission to go to for 3 weeks in Lior. He walked in and saw Alphonse sitting in his chair next to the bed, and Ed lying down with his eyes shut.<p>

"Hello, Al. Is Edward asleep?" Roy asked. Al nodded. "Guess what, Al." Roy said with a smile.

"You've found a way to make medicine really taste like cherries?" Al asked with a smile.

"No, silly. The doctors have been wondering where your going when Ed gets discharged and I wanted to know if you wanted to stay at my house." Roy asked. It was an opportunity to help, and get to know his son better.

Al was sitting next to the bed with his brother.

* * *

><p>"That was the man from my dream." Ed whispered.<p>

"Brother, really?" Al asked shocked.

"Yeah, do you think we're connected somehow…I mean…I've seen him before…I feel like he_ knows_ me somehow…pretty silly, hu?" Ed asked with a slight smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Brother, it's not silly. It's something to think about. Now, you get your rest. I know you're tired." Al said stroking Ed's hair out of his face. Ed shut his eyes, and listened to the conversation that started shortly after he shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Brother would love that, and I would love to get to know you more, but we don't know each other that well."<p>

"By the time your brother gets discharged, we will know each other better, and you can make a definite decision." Roy explained.

"Alright." Al said smiling.

* * *

><p>"<em>Edward! Edward, can you hear me! You need to wake up, your having a seizure. Ed, you need to open your eyes. Open your eyes. I need to see your eyes, Ed. Can you open your eyes for me?" A doctor asked Ed.<em>

_Trisha's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged her husband. Van Hohenheim, golden hair and golden eyes. _

"_Mama…" A small Ed mumbled. _

"_Eddy, I'm here. Me, and your daddy are here." Trisha said. She held onto his hand before he was taken away out of reach. _

"_I wish we were his real parents, Hohenheim."_

* * *

><p>Ed jumped. His eyes filled with tears. He actually had a different dream. He couldn't sit up, but he lay with his eyes wide, and his mouth gaped open.<p>

"Brother! The doctor said he thought you were having a seizure by your movements." Al shouted. Roy stood with a worried expression. He reminded him of how Hohenheim would act whenever Al would get sick, but not when he would.

"I'm fine, Al. It's nothing." Ed said.

Roy's mouth opened wide. That was the most he had ever heard Ed speak. He had even started to wonder if Ed _could _speak that much. Apparently he could.

"Ed, do you need me to go get a doctor?" Roy asked.

"No! I'm fine." Ed shouted. His eyes filled wide. He couldn't stand the doctors.

"Alright, it's fine. Calm down." Roy soothed Ed.

Hours after Roy and Al chatting, and Al explaining they might live with Roy, visiting hours were over again. Roy left after saying his goodbye, and Ed stared at the door his biological father had walked out of.

"Al…that man knows something about me…and I want to find out what it is…"

"Alright brother, but first you need to get your strength up." Al said with a smile.

* * *

><p>5 months later.<p>

"Brother, Mr. Mustang says I've got to help you into your wheelchair." Al sighed as Ed wouldn't let Al help.

Ed had finally been discharged. They knew the man well enough to know he was an alright guy, and had met Riza.

"Al, I want to stay in my bed." Ed said talking about his hospital bed. He hadn't been able to leave his bed except to go to the bathroom, and he didn't want to abandon it now.

He didn't respond well to anything really. He did talk to Al occasionally, but otherwise stayed silent and daydreamed while looking out the window.

"Brother, this isn't your bed anymore." Al said. Ed didn't reply, and Al took this chance to lift Ed and set him into his wheelchair.

Ed laid his head back, as Al pushed the wheelchair throughout the hospital and out to Roy's car. Roy and Riza were putting the box of get well cards in the trunk. Ed had gotten a lot of get well cards from Roy's friends, and a lot from Al.

"I have your rooms ready at home; Roy and I decorated them just for you. You each have queen sized beds so that if one of you wants to share beds, you can." Riza said smiling. Her long blonde hair was down, and she was wearing a white tank top, and a long red skirt.

"Alright, let's get Ed into the back." Roy said. He lifted Ed up with no difficulty, and laid him in the back seat. Ed had bandages around his stumps, and had his eyes shut. Only Al knew that Ed was fighting the urge to cry.

Riza folded Ed's wheelchair and put it in the trunk, and helped Al get into the back next to Ed. Riza got in the drivers seat, and Roy sat in the passenger's seat, they all drove home in silence.

When they reached home, Roy helped Ed to his room. Riza left to cook dinner, and Al went to settle in his room.

Ed sat there for a moment thinking about everything that happened in the past 5 months. Roy had joked around with him, and Al. Riza had been motherly, but that always happened with women and kids.

"Al!" Ed called out. Al immediately ran in like something was wrong. "Al, can you get me the phone?" Ed asked. Al sighed relieved, glad that nothing was wrong, and nodded. He grabbed the phone from the kitchen and brought it up to Ed. Al shivered when he saw the number his brother dialed with his left arm.

"_Rockbell automail prosthetics, how may I help you?_"

"Winry…it's me, Ed."

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone saw, "Aw snap!" With me? If you can't, you must REALLY love to torture poor little Ed.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is the suckiest one of them all. I just wanted to post _something_. It's not quite finished yet, but I like to post quick and short rather than long and...long...**

* * *

><p>"Ed! You haven't been home in months! <strong>Where the hell are you<strong>?" Winry shouted at Ed.

"I'm at a man named Roy Mustang's house in Central."

"**Why? You don't even know the man**!" Winry screamed.

"Winry! Listen to me! Get on a train to Central, and get your ass over here! I'll have Roy come pick you up. Al's going with him." Ed said. He got out of breath.

"Alright. I'm leaving in a few minutes to catch the next train. This better be good."

The next day, Winry arrived. Al showed her that she would be staying in his room, and he would stay with Ed, who was connected to breathing machines at the moment.

"Ed? I'm so glad to see yo-" Her big blue eyes widened, and filled with tears, as she saw his missing limbs, and I.V.'s connecting to his entire body.

"**Edward**!" Winry screamed. She ran over to him and hugged him, but pulled herself off in fear of hurting him. "**Ed, what happened, where's your mom, Al, **_**what happened**_**!"**

"There was a car accident." Ed said simply. "I need you to make me some automail. I have money in the old house."

"B-but, Ed. I can't make automail for my best friend…" Winry said tears running down her face.

"Your gonna have to. I'm not spending the rest of my life in a wheelchair. Please, Winry. I'm asking as your best friend, please make me automail."

"I will…I'll have it done

* * *

><p>A few months later, Winry had the automail for Ed ready. She had everything ready for him, and was scared to death. She was scared to death to give this painful surgery that made war hero's cry, to her best friend.<p>

They had everything set up in Ed's bedroom at Roy's so they didn't have to move him and Roy and Riza could watch his progress.

"I know about the adoption." Pinako said to Roy the night before they started Ed's surgery.

"Trisha told you, I suppose?" Roy asked.

"Yes, and I'm glad you did it. You made her one of the happiest women here, even if she wasn't married yet."

"She wasn't married when she adopted Ed?" Roy asked. He wondered why she would do that. Why would she make a kid suffer without a father because of her own selfish reasons?

"She won Hohenheim with Ed." Pinako said. "I'm going to rest in your guest room. Tomorrows the day."

Roy couldn't stand to stay outside the room during Ed's surgery. He wanted to be there, holding his hand. Instead he was on the outside, hugging Riza, and hoping their little boy would get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>It was really supposed to be longer, but ended up being shorter than I expected. The next one will take longer, but the chapter will be at least 3 pages, which is my limit XD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, it's been a while. Hope you like, excuse the mistakes. :)**

* * *

><p>Pain. Pain caused so many things. Hurt, anger, sadness, and hope. Sometimes, it even caused happiness. Ed was feeling very hurt, and happy. He was getting his automail, and in so much pain.<p>

Ed clenched his teeth. His eyes shut, his tan skin sweaty from all of the struggling. The machines being hooked to his nerves.

"Ed, it's going to be alright." Winry said connecting the nerves together. Ed finally let it out.

"Ah!" Ed screamed. He was overwhelmed. He felt tears sting his golden orbs, but fought it off.

Riza cried as she was held by her husband.

Roy couldn't believe the son they gave up for a better life, was having to go through this agony. This pain, and suffering.

Al didn't want to believe his mother was dead. He didn't want to believe his older brother was getting automail, he didn't want to believe anything right now.

Winry couldn't stand to see the one she loved in so much pain. She couldn't believe she was causing it, and that everything was being screwed up. She didn't want her crush being in pain, or getting automail.

Pinako couldn't believe that the boy she promised her best friend's wife that she would protect, was in so much pain. The one boy that affected so many lives, and would affect even more. He was an impact on them all.

Ed looked at the door that Roy and Riza were on the outside of. "Roy…he…**he knows! He knows something god damnit!**" Ed shouted before passing out from the pain.

Pinako didn't think Ed would ever figure it out. Roy and Riza had wide eyes, and were shocked. Ed hadn't figured it out, but he did know that Roy knew something.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, Roy sat next to the boy's bed. He stroked his little boy's hair, and kissed his forehead softly. He didn't even know his son.<p>

He knew that Ed did deserve the better life, but he didn't want his son to suffer agony. He didn't want his son to grow up so fast, but only be a little boy.

Roy did know that Ed was 15, and a teenager, but he couldn't help but think of him as a baby.

As the little baby he only had for one day before having him ripped out of his heart like trying to take a band aid off slowly, thinking your avoiding pain, only to have to suffer the pain longer.

Roy felt a tear run down his pale cheek, and felt Riza behind him. They didn't want Ed to know, but it already seemed like he found out himself.

They had to keep remembering that he didn't know about the adoption, though.

Roy kissed his forehead once more. He smiled as he saw Ed twitch a little. His little boy was alright, and he was going to make it through.

* * *

><p>About 3 months later, Ed was still going through the recovery.<p>

"God dammit! I can't do it!" Ed said, trying to pick up a cup with his new automail arm.

"It's alright, Ed. You aren't going to get this in a day, it takes people up to 3 years to do this." Winry coaxed.

"It's been 3 months, and I still can't do shit! I hate laying in bed all the time, having people do things for me." Ed grumbled. Winry smiled.

"Ed, you can do this. I know you can. I know you can do anything you put your mind to. I know this because I love you, Ed. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world, and your one of the greatest people I know." Winry said.

"Let's try this again."

Roy and Riza sat in the living room with Pinako, as they were all discussing how Ed and Winry seemed so close.

"She truly loves him." Pinako said. Roy and Riza agreed.

"Now, how exactly did Trisha _win_ Hohenheim with Ed?" Riza asked.

"They were having a summer romance. Trisha, only a girl of 19, was truly in love with him, but he wanted to know he had a chance to have a child before marrying her. He had always wanted children. But she couldn't conceive.."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hohenheim…I'm truly trying to make you a baby…but…if we truly love each other, does a baby really matter?" The young Trisha asked.<em>

"_Of course it matters! I want to have a chance to pass down my belongings to my children after my death. I wont live long. I'm in my forties, Trisha!" Hohenheim shouted at the girl. _

"_I'll have a baby, you'll see!" Trisha said. _

_Only a month later when she went to her doctor, she realized there was a one in a million chance that she would conceive a child. Then, she went to the adoption agency. _

_Since she knew people there, it was very easy to get a baby, without having to fill out forms, or get interviewed. Then, she took the small golden eyed baby to Hohenheim._

"_You see, I got us a baby. He looks just like you! He doesn't even have parents. Please, Van. We can be happy together. You, me, Edward." Trisha said. Hohenheim had softened. _

"_Edward?" Hohenheim asked a little confused. The child squealed at hearing his name. But Hohenheim knew there was something odd about the child._

_Around when the child was a few months old, Trisha finally conceived. _

"_Darling, we're going to have our own child!" Trisha shouted in joy to her new husband. _

"_That's fantastic! I'm so excited." Hohenheim said happily. _

_After Alphonse was born, Hohenheim noticed more unusual habits in his 'son'. Ed had begun to grab military books, and play with the water guns excitedly, at only a year old. _

_When Edward was five, Hohenheim found out that Edward had an unusual illness. Passed through genetics. But since Trisha didn't fill out any forms, she didn't get Edward's medical records. Because of that, they had no idea how to find the person who had the illness, and confront them about it._

_Because of it, Edward had many seizures. Trisha had learned Edward had Epilepsy after Hohenheim left the family. Caused by not enough oxygen getting to the brain during his birth._

_Then…the accident happened._

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you liked it. I worked so hard! Please leave a review, and I'll update ASAP!<strong>_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**I worked a long while on this, so please enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"He…has epilepsy..?" Riza asked. She was honestly shocked. There was nothing for her to do, though. Since Edward would never think of her as a mother.<p>

"Dammit, why weren't we told right after he was born?" Roy growled. He was infuriated. Why wouldn't someone tell the teenage parents of their child that their son had a disease? Roy would never know.

"Well, soon after, Trisha began to really believe that she had Edward on her own. She told the doctors he was conceived by her and Hohenheim, and that she just did not get any stretch marks from this. Everyone of Rezembool did not want to disappoint her, so they went along with everything." Pinako explained.

"What if Edward had needed blood or something for a serious illness? She would have let him die from incorrect blood transfusions to feel the closure she needed?" Roy shouted. He seemed more angry than Riza.

Riza had been silent for a while. She was still quite upset at how her son was taken from her arms the day of his birth. The woman had to take this all in. How could she possible risk Ed's life for this?

"Edward, you're doing better!" Winry cheered happily. It hadn't been more than an hour, and he was holding a coffee mug all by himself.

"Yeah, I can hold cups. I guess that's a plus, but I still need to walk a little. Then maybe I could at least take myself to the bathroom without help." Ed growled. He was obviously still upset about needing help.

His hair had grown in the past months, and it could fit into a small pony-tail. It was in a small pony-tail because it would get in the way when he would vomit.

He had been pushing himself while trying to walk, which caused him to get sick. Whenever he did so, he would regret it instantly, though always repeated it, making it into a viscous cycle.

"Who takes you to the restroom normally?" Winry asked. She never knew this little detail in the months she had been living with the Mustang's.

"It ranges between Mustang and Al." Ed said simply with a shrug.

Winry smiled as Ed seemed so casual. "Well, granny and I have to go back to Rezembool soon, so we're going to have to see if we can get you on Mister Roy and Al's teaching base before we go." Winry said.

Ed nodded simply. "You'll visit, right? Since Mustang is our legal guardian, we'll be living here until we're old enough to get out on our own." Ed said.

"Yeah, we'll visit. Oh, Ed, did you ever find out what Mister Roy and Misses Riza knew about you?" Winry was curious to find out.

"No, not yet, but once I can walk, I'll be snooping through their things like crazy." Ed growled. He didn't know what they knew about him, but he aimed to find out.

"That's good." Winry smiled, and let out a light laugh. It almost sounded as if it was a giggle.

* * *

><p>That month, Ed was able to walk with a crutch around the house. Winry had gone with Pinako back to Rezembool, though Riza and Roy learned a lot about how Edward was.<p>

"Edward, Alphonse!" Riza shouted from down the stairs. Al run down quickly as Edward worked his way down with his crutch.

"Yes, Riza?" Alphonse asked. He had grown to calling Roy and Riza by their first names, while Edward called Roy, Mustang though, he called Riza by her first name.

"I've enrolled you into a nice private school. It's only a walk down the block. I thought you two should continue your education, and as the finest way possible." Riza explained.

"What?" Edward shouted. "I don't wanna go to a ritzy snob school!"

"I'm sorry, Ed, but that's what Riza and I planned out for you." Roy said.

"I don't care what _you _planned from me!" Ed shouted.

"Brother, just listen to Roy." Alphonse said to Edward quietly. Ed pouted and crutched back up the stairs. He did not want to go to school.

The next week, Edward had begun to walk with a limp. That was when his and Al's uniforms came in.

"Hold still, Edward, I need to make sure it fits well." Roy said. He was trying to make sure the uniforms were not too tight or loose on the boys.

"It's itchy and uncomfortable. You can't blame me for not wanting to be in the uniform." Ed said growling. He was unhappy.

"You're not as uncomfortable as you are _squirmy_." Roy chuckled.

"S-Shut up!" Ed shouted, blushing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Edward and Alphonse were sent to Central Academy in their brand new uniforms, and notebooks.<p>

"Ugh, I really hate school, there's nothing to look forward to, and I have less time to even try to find out what Mustang and Riza know about me." Edward growled.

"I'm sorry in advance, but shut up, Ed. You just gotta get used to it, and I'm sure that there will be _some _class you like." Al said.

"You shut up, Al. You're so mean." Ed stuck his tongue out. It was a bit childish.

"Ed!" A blonde girl shouted, running down the halls of the school.

Edward didn't notice it was Winry until her arms were wrapped around him.

"Winry!" Ed shouted. There was a light blush across his face as he realized her breasts were pressed against his chest.

"As soon as I heard that you were going to this school, I begged granny to let me com here. She said she talked to Mister Roy and I can live with you so I can go to school!"

"That's awesome! Let me see your schedule." Ed said.

Winry had quickly let him see her schedule.

"Cool, we have all the same classes except one you have with Alphonse, and then gym." Ed laughed.

Winry laughed, and walked hand in hand with Ed. Alphonse followed smiling.

"Now you have something to look forward to." Al said with a sly look on his face.

The three stayed in school for the remainder of the day. When they left to go to their house, Riza was waiting at the exit of the school, which was only at the end of the street they lived on.

"Riza, you don't have to walk us to school and pick us up, we're fifteen." Ed said.

"Fourteen…" Alphonse whispered.

"I don't want you to get kidnapped or anything. Maybe by next week I'll let you guys walk by yourselves." Riza said.

She walked them back home, and ordered them all to do their homework. Though, she wasn't expecting them to all say the same thing.

"We have homework for you," which made Riza laugh and Roy chuckle.

Roy spent the rest of the afternoon filling out papers that the children needed for their school. Riza cooked a wonderful turkey dinner to celebrate their first day of school.

"Isn't it awesome how Winry and I share a lot of classes? Al and I share gym, too. The only reason we don't share with gym is because Winry's a girl and the girls have separate classes than the boys." Ed was saying over dinner.

He had completely forgotten about his dreams and what Roy and Riza knew that he didn't. He was too infatuated with Winry to care at the moment.

They all went to bed, Roy and Riza glad that Edward was happy.

They had never known about Edward's happiness before this, so they were glad to see that their son was happier now. Even if he had lost the only mother he knew, and the father he knew had abandoned him.

Even if Edward had never known about the fact that he was adopted, he was still curious, even if Riza and Roy were unknown to it.

* * *

><p>The next day, Riza had made a nutritional breakfast of oatmeal and toast for everyone. She had taken a few weeks off of work to spend time at home, and take care of the three kids.<p>

Roy went off to work without Riza after saying goodbye. Riza then walked the kids to the end of the street for school, noticing them leave.

"Brother, do you like Winry?" Al asked Edward while they were in gym.

"What do you mean? Of course I like her, she's my best friend." Ed said.

"I mean…love her…?" Al asked.

"Oh…well…yeah….kinda.." Ed blushed a bit. He did like Winry, and had planned to take her somewhere like a movie.

Edward looked across the chain linked fence to see Winry. She was in her cute little gym uniform. The thin white t-shirt and the little red briefs.

Edward admired how cute she was. Her hair was in a little pony-tail, a light blush over her face from working out.

Ed could tell she wasn't wearing a sports-bra from the way her breasts bounced lightly. Her giggle was soft in the air, and even Alphonse could hear it.

The girls were playing volley-ball while the boys were playing basketball.

Even though no one knew it, Winry wished that she could be over on the boys side. She hated how the uniforms were so little, and the girls were so stupid.

Most of the girls were trying to act cute so they could impress the boys from across the fence. Winry had no idea she was being cute for Ed, though she was trying to focus on the game that seemed as if only she could play.

All the other girls were missing the balls in attempt to look cuter. Of course, this annoyed Winry.

She hated how all the other girls seemed to act so helpless so a man would come to protect him. Winry knew she could protect herself, and she would if needed.

"I'm going to take her to the park tonight." Ed said.

There was a special park that boys would always take their girlfriends to. It was meant to be a sort of make-out point.

Ed couldn't wait. Winry was unknown to her feelings of Edward, though she could not wait to be asked to go to the park either.

* * *

><p><strong>I worked REALLY hard on this, so I hope it's good! Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**This took about...thirty minutes...just a filler, really.**

* * *

><p>Edward took Winry to the park that night. He was glad he would be able to spend time with her. The teen smirked happily.<p>

Winry and Edward talked about numerous topics. Then, the crucial subject came up.

"So…have you been able to find any leads on Riza and Roy?" Winry asked.

This came to a shock to Ed. Mostly because he had completely forgot about this. Even though, this was to be his new life goal and such.

"Actually, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, though," Ed said. He pulled a fake smile, and laughed a faker laugh.

"I'll help you if you want.." Winry started.

"No, it's okay. This is my dream to find out. I need to know what he was doing in my dream, and why I always called him my dad. I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, Hohenheim is my dad," Ed said.

"Yeah, that's right. I would never doubt that, you do look just alike," Winry smiled softly.

"That's right. So, Hohenheim has to be my father, there's no doubting it," Ed said.

"It would be funny, though, if he wasn't your dad," Winry said.

"How would that be funny?" Ed asked.

"Well, just think about it. You've spent your entire life wondering why Hohenheim was such a dead beat father, and that you wished you weren't his son. So, what if he wasn't really your father? Wouldn't that be…like a wish come true, or something?" Winry asked.

"That's true, I guess it would be like a wish come true. But, we all know, wishes don't come true. No matter how much you pray for something, it's not coming true," Ed said.

"Yes, that's right," Winry smiled a bit more.

The two changed the subject from then on out.

"Hey, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Edward?" Winry asked.

"I know…I haven't been the best friend, I mean hell, Al and I were in a car crash and didn't even tell you until you found out from someone else. But…if you could…I don't know, look into your heart, would you be my girlfriend?" Ed asked.

"Oh, Edward, that's so sweet. Of course," Winry smiled.

The two shared a passionate kiss. Of course, the two had not thought of being anything sexual towards each other yet, so they would just exchange kisses and tongues for now.

Of course, that would not last forever.

Edward and Winry came home late, at midnight. This, of course, got them a scolding from Riza and Roy about staying out late, the lurks of danger at night, and such. So, the two were then grounded.

Of course, the married couple were unknown to how Winry and Edward would be spending their time being grounded.

They already suspected Winry and Edward to be liking each other, even loving each other. Of course, they were out of the picture when it came to Ed's announcement that he was now dating Rezembool's prettiest girl, and now Central's prettiest girl.

Alphonse had congratulated them, and said it was about time. Roy and Riza were out of the picture, as said before.

Winry and Edward went to school with Alphonse the next day. As usual, Riza was prominent about walking them all down the block, so Winry and Ed didn't get to hold hands just yet.

Once Riza had made sure they were in the school's care, she walked home to Roy.

Roy had been taking some time off work to be with Riza during the day. Since they were off, they thought they might as well have some fun of their own.

"Riza, do you think that not telling Edward is the best thing?" Roy asked.

"Of course it's the best thing. I don't want to drive him away. We can tell him when he's more mature, maybe when he turns eighteen. Then he would have time to get to know us better, and he won't make such rash decisions," Riza said.

"Of course, you are always right, after all," Roy smirked.

"Of course, I am. I'm taking Edward to the doctor tomorrow to get a prescription on his Epilipsy if there is one, and then all of them are going next week for an annual check-up," Riza said.

"You know what to do," Roy chuckled. Riza then sat upon Roy's lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, and her lips pressing to his neck.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," the man said, carrying his wife to their bedroom to continue their activities.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and vote on my pole for what I should be mainly updating on :) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

..Hot lips...

...Soft bodies..

...Steamy showers...

Heavy petting.

That's what the Mustang residence was full of while the children-Edward, Alphonse, and Winry-were at school. It was amazing how much stamina the two had. Well, they _were_ security officers. The two were making out and such, wanting to savor the time they had, though didn't have time to savor their time.

Edward and Winry came home from school. It had been a month since Ed and Winry became girlfriend and boyfriend, and were long since grounded. Alphonse had went over to Mei's house. He-of course-had a crush on the girl, and was finally going to kiss her. Though, he wanted to do it in the comfort of her own house.

Winry and Ed got home just in time to see Roy and Riza cleaning. When Roy asked where Alphonse was, he explained where the other was while he ate a granola bar. When Roy teased about his 'black hole' he called a stomach, Ed claimed he hadn't eaten lunch and was hungry. Of course, he got questions on that.

"Why did you not eat lunch?" Roy and Riza asked at the same time. They were both obviously worried for his safety.

"Huh?" Ed asked, he had been distracted by something else. "Oh, yeah, well, ya see, I gave my lunch to Winry. I wasn't very hungry, and she was." Ed said quickly.

"Winry?" Riza asked the blonde girl. Of course, Winry looked at Riza with a gulp. "Yes?" she asked.

"Why were you so hungry?" Riza asked.

"Oh, well, I guess I didn't have a very big breakfast," Winry replied.

"Winry, I made pancakes and sausage for breakfast. You ate more than Edward usually does," Riza replied. "Maybe you're sick. I'm going to take you to the doctor right now." She finished.

Without warning, Riza grabbed her keys and took Winry to the doctor, assuming what she thought to be correct.

"What was the hurry for Riza to get Win out of here?" Ed asked. He was confused as to the situation.

"Well, obviously, she thinks Winry's sick." Roy said.

"She couldn't have gotten sick. We go to a private school where anyone who has a temperature a degree higher will be escorted out of the school." Ed said.

"Who knows," Roy sighed before going back to work.

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary?" Winry asked. She was laying on a half-table thingy that was in the doctor's office. Well, more like gynecologist's office. That's right, gynecologist. She was wearing a short pink gown with nothing underneath.<p>

"It is definitely necessary, Winry. You should have told me if you were sexually active, and now you might be in a terrible mess," Riza sighed. She was waiting in the room for the doctor.

"What sort of terrible mess?" Winry asked. She obviously had no clue as to the risks of sex.

"Winry, if you have unprotected sex, you could get a sexually transmitted disease, or even pregnant," Riza said sternly.

"Would having a baby be such a bad thing?" Winry asked.

"_Yes_, Winry. It is a _very_ bad thing. Not the baby itself, but the fact that you will not be able to provide for it unless you have a support system from your parents," Riza said.

"Edward could get a job. _If _we were ever in that situation," Winry said.

"No, Winry, it's a lot more complicated than that. Edward's money wouldn't be enough to support a house, or even an apartment, along with a child and a wife. He would have to work endless hours in order to provide for you and your unborn child," Riza explained.

"The doctor hasn't even come to tell us the results, so could you wait before you lecture me?" Winry asked.

"Of course, let's see what the doctor has to say." Riza sighed.

The doctor then walked in.

* * *

><p>Edward growled. "What's taking them so long?" he asked Roy.<p>

"Maybe they went to the mall or something," Roy said looking through a magazine. He was quite amused at his son's actions. He looked fidgety and squirmy. Very uncomfortable, Roy noted.

The two girls walked in the door. Winry had a small bag from the doctor in her hand, and Riza wore a somewhat angry expression. Edward and Roy were both confused, neither of them knowing where the two ladies had gone.

"Edward," Riza said sharply.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Ed shouted. His gold orbs were wide.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are?" Riza shouted at him.

"Wait a second, Riza, what's going on?" Roy asked.

"He got Winry pregnant!" Riza shouted at Roy.

Roy was silent, his eyes wide. Riza felt terrible shame and disappointment. She could have prevented this if she had noticed the signs. She could have stopped Edward from even meeting Winry. Riza did want Ed to be happy, though not with a teenage marriage and pregnancy. Not like Roy and Riza did.

"Edward! Do you realize how much you ruined your life? Yours and Winry's!" Roy shouted at Ed.

"Will you quit yelling at me? I'm going to do the right thing, alright? I'll marry her." Edward said.

"No, no, no, Edward, please. Do not repeat my mistakes," Roy said.

"You haven't made any mistakes. You live in a nice house and you have a pretty wife. You've got plenty of dough, I don't see what the problem is in your life." Edward glared at Roy.

"The problem is the sacrifices I've had to give up just for this life. This life, and you, Edward," Roy said.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Well...when I was sixteen years old, Riza and I were together, and she got pregnant," Roy started.

* * *

><p><strong>(Basically, this is gonna be all the flashbacks, put together along with the first chapter XD)<strong>

Teenage Riza Hawkeye, blonde hair, brown eyes, walked out of the doctors office beaming. She had just found out she was pregnant.

She had always wanted to be a mother, but she didn't plan getting pregnant this early. She wasn't concerned with birth control, so naturally she got pregnant.

Riza walked over to Roy's house. Roy-Riza's boyfriend-was a carefree boy. They were both only 15 years old. Roy liked to take risks. The reason he never asked if Riza was on the pill, and never wore condoms.

He _always _pulled out, though. She didn't ask him to pull out before he came, he just…did.

Riza knocked on Roy's door. Roy answered within moments. He was wearing a baggy black shirt with blue boxers. His midnight black hair was a mess, and his onyx eyes were dazed and confused.

"Riza? Is that you?" Roy asked.

"Roy, I'm pregnant!" Riza shouted sounding a little too excited for the average pregnant teenager.

"P-Pregnant?" A shocked and scared Roy asked.

"Yep! I'm going to be a mother, and your going to be a daddy."

"Riza, can we at least talk about this before we decide what we're going to do with it?" ROy confused to how this happened. He _always _pulled out.

He thought that would keep them safe. He guessed he was wrong.

"Talk about what? We'll keep the baby and get jobs!" The perky blonde squealed.

"Riza, we have a lot to think about. Are we ready to keep a baby?" Roy asked calmly. "It _is_ a lot of responsibility." Roy continued.

"Do you want a baby? Our little girl needs you, Roy." Riza's bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout.

"Of course I do. I'll be here for you, and our child." Roy hugged Riza and kissed her forehead.

Roy sat in his mother's expensive love seat with Riza on his side. Roy's dark hair was net, but a few parts helplessly stuck out.

He was wearing a dark blue button-up, and blue slacks which were perfectly ironed. He was the perfect picture of a well brought up young man.

Riza sat next to Roy wearing a velvet red dress that complimented her entire body. Her blonde hair was laying against the small of her back. Anyone within a 20 mile radius could tell that she was nervous.

"What did you two want to tell me?" Roy's mother asked. Her black hair, much similar to Roy's was in a bun, and she wore a yellow dress. Her apron was perfectly ironed and neatly tied around her body. She wore nice glasses on top of her golden eyes.

"Mom, I don't know how to tell you this…Riza's pregnant." Roy said bluntly.

"Pregnant?" What the hell! You dirty whore! How dare you talk my precious baby into sticking his pure no-no place into your filthy cunt!" Roy's mother stood up, and slapped Riza so hard, she fell out of her chair.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BITCH!" Roy. Was. Pissed. He then slapped his mother to the ground, and picked Riza up.

Riza held onto Roy for hear life. Roy started to walk out, and heard, "Why would you do this, Roy? Your father already died. Now your gonna leave me all alone for trash?" The old woman asked.

Roy carefully put Riza down, and walked towards his mother.

"Don't…you…EVER…call…her…trash…EVER…again!" Roy then walked out carrying Riza.

"Are we going to tell my parents now?" Riza asked.

"No. We are going to my apartment that I share with Maes. We will write your parents a letter explaining everything. If they are interested, they will find us."

Riza smiled. She was wearing a cheap, but still beautiful, wedding dress. She only had a small bump showing. Her blonde hair was curled by Maes` girlfriend. Gracia-Maes` girlfriend, was walking Riza down the isle.

It was supposed to be the father's job, but Riza's father didn't want anything to do with the family. Even then, it was supposed to be a man's job.

Riza and Gracia were best friends, so they didn't find it weird in the slightest.

Gracia was wearing a green spring dress, and her short brown hair had little flowers in it. Maes was wearing a tux, and standing next to Roy, as his best man.

Once they were bound together by life, Roy and Riza drove back to their new crappy house, and celebrated their love.

"Push! You can do it!" Roy encouraged Riza. They were finally having their baby. The little one they would hold close, and love for eternity.

"I don't think I can have it! It's too big, Roy!" Riza was sweaty and panting. The doctor was urging her to push, but she was too tired to care about the doctor.

Then she thought about the baby. What would happen to it if Riza gave up? She suddenly began to push as hard as she could until a baby's cry rang In the room.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed. Roy cut the umbilical cord, and held the little golden eyed boy.

"My son. Our son. We have a son, Riza." Roy said handing the small babe to Riza. Her pearly white teeth showing in her smile.

"He's perfect." Riza said.

Roy was eating cereal while Riza was trying to breast feed their crying son. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Riza set the baby down on the couch, and answered the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Riza said exhaustedly. A woman in a suit stood in front of Riza with a clip board.

"Your neighbors called child protective services-me-on you, but your only a mere child yourself." The woman said.

"Riza picked up the crying baby and held him close. "I'm sorry. We haven't been able to stop his cries." Riza explained.

"It's quite alright. May I come in? I want to talk to you about your baby." The woman said.

"Oh yes! Please come in." Riza said rocking the small infant.

The woman-Margret, her name tag said-sat down in one of the chairs next to Roy, who was still eating the cereal shirtless.

Riza kept rocking the wailing baby.

"May I try?" Margret asked.

"Sure." Riza said handing the baby to Margret. Margret began to rock the babe, and then she tried to hum. The golden eyed infant stopped crying. She then handed the boy to Riza.

"How'd you do that?" Riza and Roy asked in unison.

"Miss-"

"Mrs. Mustang."

"Oh so you got married."

"Of course we did."

"Alright. I wanted to talk to you about the sake of your baby. Do you want him to grow up with two people who cant even afford new clothes? Or do you want me to take him to a safe place?" Margret asked.

"I want my baby in my arms." Riza said.

"Please, just consider. How long have you even had him?"

"We brought him home from the hospital today. It's his first day in his new world." Roy explained.

"Look, if you give him to me to put him up for adoption, we will pay your hospital bill." The brunette explained.

"Roy…should we do this, for him?" Riza asked.

Roy nodded. "If you want to."

"Alright." Riza hugged the baby tight before he was ripped out of her arms. The infant started screaming from being separated from his mother._ "ED-"_

Riza walked into the adoption agency with Roy to see their child one last time. Riza and Roy were both wearing black clothing, and Riza had tears down her face.

Roy was struggling to keep the tears at bay. He was trying to stay strong for Riza. They saw their little baby with his blonde tufts showing.

Roy broke down. He cried. Riza cried, and picked the babe up from the small cradle.

"My baby! I'm so sorry!" Riza shouted through her tears.

"This is for the best." Roy whispered.

Riza put a little not in the boy's blanket. "You make sure when your older you read this. I want you to know about your real parents, and why we couldn't keep you." Riza said, backing away from the cradle after putting the newborn child in it.

"We're so sorry, my son." Roy said.

* * *

><p>"So, you abandoned me, and now you're expecting to act like a father again? Just because I got some girl knocked up? Well, no thank you! I'm going to marry Winry, and we'll get outta this house," Edward growled.<p>

"Edward, please, listen. You can get married if you want, but please, please, stay here. Don't move out. You won't be able to support your child. We can help you support it," Roy explained.

"Please. Winry, don't elope with Edward. You can get married, we don't care, but please stay," Riza told Winry.

"Edward...Riza told me all this on the way home..I think it would be best if we stayed here," Winry said.

"I refuse to stay with someone who gave me away!" Edward shouted.

"I thought you wanted to know the truth behind this!" Alphonse shouted, just walking in the front door.

"I.." Ed started.

"No, brother! You can't just act like you want to know and shut down, denying everything when you find out. Grow up, you have a baby on the way." Alphonse said sternly-for once.

"Since when do you get to be the boss anyway?" Ed shouted.

"Since you decided to act childish about this!" Al shouted back.

"Al, I've never wanted to punch you as much as I do now," Edward glared.

"That just admits you're running away from this! You can't run away, brother. You have to be there for Winry. She's going to have a baby in eight months and you're _going_ to support her. Just like Roy supported Riza. You're going to have this baby, and be a better father than mine!" Alphonse shouted.

"Fine.." Ed said quieter.

"Now, Winry, if you want to get married, you can, but listen to Roy and Riza. Stay with them. Ed, you listen too. They birthed you for hell's sake." Al said.

"I know, Al." Edward said.

The tension in the household would not go away for some time.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? :D I tried hard on it XD<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**This wasn't very long, or very good. Just a filler, I guess..**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the tension continued on. How was Winry supposed to know she had to get Edward condoms? She figured that Ed would take care of that himself. Did she have to ask if he had them in order for him to understand he needed them? It just drove Winry's mind crazy.<p>

She walked downstairs to see that Riza had breakfast ready. When Riza saw Winry, she quickly made up a plate for her. "Here, you need to eat. Healthy foods is a necessity for a healthy pregnancy," Riza said. She was obviously still feeling uneasy.

Roy had already eaten and was reading the newspaper. Winry sat in front of him, nibbling on some whole-grain toast. Roy couldn't believe he had let his son get into this mess. His son and a girl whom he thought of as a daughter. It was terrible, though he did remember when he was their age.

He had gotten into this mess all along. He acted just like they did. Roy wanted to marry Riza, offer his support and paycheck to help her and their son survive. If only Riza had gotten to see her parents again. Oh, if only.

Roy considered tracking them down to meet their daughter. He wanted them to see how they were doing, what their lives were like. Though, of course, that meant they would be let into the hectic situation that did not yet have a solution.

Roy sighed softly. Before Winry could even finish her breakfast, Roy stood from the table and walked out of the room. It wasn't long until Riza said goodbye to Roy, and he left. Winry felt a bit ashamed. She was also afraid of getting kicked out of their house. Though, she knew her grandmother would always have her place to stay.

Not so sure about Edward, though. What if Roy and Riza kicked Edward out? Would he be on the streets, struggling for his next meal? What about Al? These were the thoughts running through Winry's head as she continued to eat. It wasn't long before she decided she was finished eating, and went back to her bedroom.

Edward walked downstairs with Alphonse. He had just finished getting out of the shower, and Al was about to go into the shower. They both sat down and where given the same whole-grain toast. Everyone was quiet, since they were all too afraid to speak about the previous day.

"Edward, we need to talk," Riza said. Of course someone had to break the silence.

"What's there to talk about? I made the same mistake that you and Mustang made. I got my girlfriend knocked up. The only difference was, you abandoned me. I'm not going to abandon my kid and risk giving them a worse life than I could give," Edward spat.

"Ed, just listen to what she's saying." Al told.

"Stay out of this Al. This has nothing to do with you," Ed growled at his brother. For some reason, this actually made Alphonse laugh.

"B-Brother, did you just _growl_ at me?" he laughed out. "I'm sorry, I've been so upset, so now I just can't stop!"

This made Ed laugh a bit as well.

"Edward, please. I thought that you would've been given to a good home, and as far as I know, it was a better home than Roy and I could have given you." Riza told him.

"Why did it seem like a better home? Hohenheim left me and my Mom fucking _died_." Edward told her.

"Yes, but when your Mother died, you were put in our custody. Look, Edward, if we kept you, we would've eventually broken up. You probably would have gone through a custody battle with the two of us, and we would be completely poor. Our parents wanted nothing to do with us, and we had no support from any adult. We didn't want to give you up. We only thought of it once before and completely disregarded it. Of course, social services came and said we could give you a better opportunity. A chance at life, " Riza told him.

"I still have no chance at life," Ed told her.

"Yes, you do. I know that you can have a better chance than Roy and I did. The difference was that we had no parents to help. You do, I promise that we will support any decision you make. Abortion, adoption, keeping the baby. We'll help. When the woman from social services came to us, you were screaming at the top of your lungs. I didn't know how to calm you, and neither did Roy. The woman took you in her arms and she calmed you almost instantly. I knew then that I had to give you up. If I didn't, you probably wouldn't have turned out as wonderful as you did." Riza said.

"I'll see what Winry wants to do." Edward said quietly.

"Alright." Riza sighed. She understood that it would always be Winry's decision. Just as it had been her decision, and Roy had gone along with what she wished.

When Riza called Edward and Winry down to the living room to speak about their options, everyone couldn't help but stare at Winry's stomach. Whether they were trying to see if she had a small bump forming, or if they were trying to imagine her with a beach ball under her shirt, was what they were thinking.

"Edward, Winry, we need to decide what you two will do. Now, we need to decide with either abortion, adoption, or keeping the baby. It's your decision on what you do, but we need to do it quickly. If you don't chose quickly, you may later on regret your decision." Riza explained to the two of them.

The two teenagers sat on the couch. They were listening quietly to what Riza was saying, with actual thought to what she was saying. They didn't want to regret their decisions.

"How did you feel when you gave Edward up for adoption, Miss Riza?" Winry asked. She wanted to know the Mother's feelings on the matter.

"You're considering that?" Edward asked. He looked at Winry as if she had three heads.

"Yes, Edward. If it's the best thing for the child I am carrying, than I will consider anything." Winry said, glaring at Edward. The fifteen year old glared at the other.

"To tell you the truth, Winry, I doubted my own decision. Of course, I didn't doubt it after I met Edward. He's become such a strong stable gentleman. I'm glad that I gave him to someone who could raise him better than me. I just regret that Trisha had died so suddenly when my son, and her's needed her." Riza told the girl.

"I'll decide what I want to do with the baby later. I just need to process it and look into my options," Winry told the woman. Riza nodded-understand where Winry came from in this situation. She was just where the young girl was years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	15. Authors Note

**Attention everyone!: **

Sorry, guys, but I don't think this will be continued as it is. For some reason, I'm having a lot of trouble with this, but _there's a reason_.

When I first started writing this, it was on my laptop when I was thirteen years old. It broke before I turned fourteen, and I started writing this on a desktop of mine. A lot of the chapters were written, had to be restarted, and by the time they got posted, I had no idea what was going on. I got a new laptop, and I've been stuck on this story since I turned fifteen.

I have decided to delete a lot of the chapters, and start over. The story will be the same, but it will have been written better, since I've improved immensely since I wrote this.

Review and let me know what you guys think about me doing this. If I get enough positive reviews about it, I'll go through with it. If I get enough negative reviews, the story will be discontinued, or something will happen within the next chapter that it will be over.


End file.
